


The Pie Incident

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: He Told Me I Had A Supernatural Smile [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Things get crazy over vampires, childhood trauma, and the most importantly, pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER ALMOST RAPE WARNING!
> 
> I DID NOT EDIT THIS AT ALL SO THAT MEANS IT'S GOT TYPOS AND I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THAT  
> I WILL DEAL WITH IT LATER  
> OKAY  
> BYE MY LOVE  
> xxx

Man, the Winchesters, _occasionally_  Castiel, need to get their priorities straight.

I mean, sure, I found it sweet they wished to go everywhere with me, all the time, but this is getting way too much. It is justified, their actions towards me, but I can take care of myself now, and they did teach me how to basically kill a man. I don't know why they're still so over-protective.

I'll tell you what the dilemma is, okay honey.

 

The Winchesters and I have been friends since before we were born because our parents knew each other. Growing up in the same town and going to the same school helped us cement our friendship. For obvious reasons, they kept the fact that they were hunters a secret and when they had finally come clean about it, of course little ol' me already knew that because one time, Dean was talking in his sleep, and being the arrogant son of a bitch he is, he was professing that he was _indeed_ the **best** hunter in the entire world. Later on, their hunting partner, Castiel, revealed that he was an angel which I had already picked up on, so I was all like,  _'Duh, why else would you keep showing up at my house literally two seconds after I called for you? You weren't too subtle with that.'_

Anyway, one time I wandered off alone to a bar that was supposedly owned by some, like, really powerful vampire. Like, shit, I didn't know that. How was I _supposed_ to when no one had the decency to tell me? Well, apparently, I was _his_ type, as in the vampire who owned the place, and he tried to _woo_ me.

He a horrible job at it, to be honest.

At first, he tried to hit on me like a casual _jack-ass_ but I gave the shortest replies in history to his flirtatious remarks making it painfully clear that I was  not interested. After a while, well, I actually don't remember anymore, but I think he used his _vampire voodoo_ on me, but like, Dean told me vampires don't use _voodoos_ but I'm still going with that term, and the next thing I know, I'm tied up to a bed, half-naked and the vampire was feasting on my  _sweet, pure, and succulent blood._ His words not mine.

He was, at first, looking like your typical _psycho, disgusting_ rapist, he was kissing my neck and groping my breasts, but then his fangs came out and then he started biting  _everywhere._ I was talking about my neck, collar bones, cleavage, breasts, hips, thighs, wrists, even my ankles. He was one kinky shit.

I barely got to speak because of how excruciating the pain was, but I got four words to come out of my mouth:  _Sam, Dean, Castiel, **help.**_

I was out cold when they arrived, which is why I can only say that they _probably_ looked cool when they fought the vampire **s** , yeah apparently he had vampire body guards for his vampire body guards, making it quite difficult for them to get to me. Anyway, I remember Castiel carrying me somewhere and him speaking in _Enochian,_ I think, and I remember vomiting all over him and wherever they laid me on and them panicking about it.

They then made me drink this disgustingly bitter and black thing, saying it was the blood of the vampire that abducted me. No wonder it tasted like straight up **_tar,_** he was disgusting outside, rightfully the same on the inside. Apparently that cured me because right after, the color of my cheeks came back.

 

Well, ever since that incident, they never let me go to bars alone, or at work alone, or **_anywhere,_** hell, they made me live with them like a child. They made these rules that I had to follow for my safety, which was pretty reasonable and for the first few days, weeks, and months, I was was okay with **all** those rules and them keeping close watch, but it's been _two_ whole years, and within those years, a lot has happened. I almost died, almost became a became a vampire, became a hunter, and finally became Dean's girlfriend.

A lot of _shit_ happened, but to say I wasn't happy with the way my life became was a lie.

I need my space though. I want to see the faces of people I _actually_ wanted to see and not ones I _had to_ see. _Bitch,_ I know my baby Dean is attractive, but I'm starting to think he ain't because in a house of 2 _and a half men_ , he is the only candidate to attractive race. No offence to Sam and Castiel.

Also, I literally know everything about them and it's _fucking_ depressing. 

So, wish me luck. Here I go, about to ask for my _freedom._  
"DEAN!" I shouted from the bathroom. I just finished brushing my teeth, and was ready to him him smooches and, well, talk to him about what I wanted to talk about. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted from wherever he was. "COME HERE, PLEASE!"

I heard him groan, "NO, YOUR BUTT DOES NOT LOOK BIG IN THAT DRESS." I frowned and stomped his way, to find him in the living room, looking at a car magazine. "I was not changing into a dress because I have NO intention of going out with you tonight." I said pouting, and crossing my arms.

He frowned, "Baby, I was joking." he said, beckoning me to sit on his lap after he did.

 

I chuckled slightly, and obliged. "I know you are, but what am I?" I teasingly said, as I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, earning a hearty laugh from him. "But seriously Dean, I don't wanna go out." I said, kissing his neck. He moved his head back and turned to me. "Why is that, doll face? You _love_ getting **nasty** beer on Saturday nights."

I chuckled at what he said, nodding in agreement as well. "Yeah, but the thing is... I always go out with you and it's getting kinda boring..." I said caressing his stubbly face. "... I wanna go by myself." He knit his brows and opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it. "I mean, how else am I going to _cheat_ on you while you're watching me like a hawk. _Like, duh, Dean._ I  totally want to cheat on your **_perfect_** ass." I said with much sarcasm and an eye roll.

He laughed, only half amused, "If you _don't_ wanna cheat on me, then why do you want to go out alone? You know why I made that rule for you. Do you remember what happened to y-"

"Yeah, I REMEMBER, Dean.. You don't have to remind me about the night I _almost_ DIED and was reborn as a _fucking_ **blood sucker**." I replied, pushing myself off of him and walking to the kitchen to cool off and get a beer. Once I got there, I saw Sam eating _pie... Dean's_ pie, to be exact, and my eyes immediately widened, "Get the hell out of here if you want to live." I mouthed at the younger Winchester.

His eyes widened as well, and he then panicked and decided to get his tall ass out of the window. I nodded my head in disbelief, and pinched the bridge of my nose, this stupid shit doesn't know anything about shit. "You do know there's a damn door right there." I whisper-yelled at the struggling body that got stuck on the window.

"I PANICKED, OKAY! LET ME LIVE." he violently whisper-yelled.

"WELL, YOU'RE **NOT** GOING TO LIVE MUCH LONGER WHEN DEAN FINDS OUT YOU ATE HIS PIE." I violently whisper-yelled back at him. I glanced over to the pie and saw that it was Dean's favorite, "ARE YOU _FUCKING_ SERIOUSLY EATING HIS FAVORITE FLAVORED PIE. HE WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD TO EATING THAT!" I added, crossing my arms out of anger, letting him suffer in his unnatural position.

 

"DAMMIT, I KNOW. I WAS WEAK... AND HUNGRY. I'M SORRY, I'LL BUY HIM A NEW ONE."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL."

"JUST PUSH ME OUT!" Sam said, making me groan, but I pushed his sorry ass out of the window, nonetheless. I then dashed over to the pie, and attempted to throw it out the window as well. But I was too late, Dean had already walked in and I had accidentally dropped it on the floor. His eyes and mouth widened in shock, and mine did for a brief moment 'til I realized I should just go with it.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR LAME-ASS PIE, AND LAME-ASS RULES." I said, _pretending_ to be all pissed but I actually was not. I then stomped on his pie, brutally massacring it. _Shit,_ that was _**too-too**_ much. I turned back to my broken hearted looking puppy dog baby, but I couldn't just suddenly say _'gottcha'_ or apologize, because I still had to help Sam, who was obviously waiting for me outside. And even if I told him off to say myself, I'd still get a killed by Dean because I killed his pie.

No, I was in too deep, now I got to commit.

I dramatically turned around and walked away, grabbing the keys of his Impala, and slamming the door as I left. Just as I thought, Sam was still where he had fallen, right below the window, and he looked like he had seen everything and was ready to explode. I whisper-yelled his name, making him snap out of his trance, and we both then ran to the Impala.

 

Right after I started up the vehicle, Dean ran to us and shouted, "STOP, FOR _FUCK'S_ SAKE."  
That didn't stop me though, as I instead drove off leaving the older Winchester to eat our dust. I saw his sad face on the rear view mirror and it made my heart feel like it had been stabbed multiple times. Gosh, I hate myself.

"Oh man, we're screwed." Sam said under his breath, as he wiped his face and bounced his leg up and down. "I know Sam, we might actually have to change our names to _Mario_ and _Maria,_ move to _Mexico,_ wait for _Trump_ to build that _damn wall,_ and hope Dean doesn't tear it down over night." I said, increasing my speed, knowing that the pastry shop would close any minute now.

"Easy woman, you're going to get us killed." he said, raising his hand as he warned me not to speed. I rolled my eyes and asked if he would rather get a speeding ticket or get butchered. He didn't reply.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT SAMUEL." I said raising my voice.

* * *

"Right, so we just drive back home, give him the pie, and then explain ourselves?" Sam asked as he held on to the box of apple pie as if his life depended on it. I mean, I guess it kinda did. "No, we drive back home, explain ourselves, THEN we bring out the pie or else it would be cheating." I said taking the final turn that brought us back home.

Immediately, the figure of the Winchester was visible even from afar. We both gulped and turned to each other in nervousness, then I parked right in front of the pissed of man. He clenched his jaw and crossed his arm, then sternly looked at us as started to get ready to go out of the Impala. "Go get yourself and the pie inside the house, Sam." I said patting his shoulder. "I'll go out first and talk to him, the when his full attention is on me, get out of the car and... I dunno, get Castiel to protect you or something." I said, stepping out of the vehicle.

I walk over to my angered _darling_ and huffed out nervously. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to mess up your pie... it just happened." I said, biting my lower lip.

He had his eyes locked on me as he caressed my face, "No, I was so stupid for bringing up **_that_** night. I can't ima-gine how you felt, I mean, I sure as _shit_ know that I was so afraid, I was not ready to lose you." he said, his voice cracking in the midst of his sentence. I then felt a wave of guilt wash over me as that happened.

 _Shit_ Sam, if you're still in the Impala right now, it's not my fault anymore. I have to tell him the truth, or else he'll never trust me again. "Baby, no." I said as I then pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't give a shit about that night anymore, heck, I'm kinda happy it happened because if it didn't, I'm sure all hell we still would be _awkwardly_ platonic." I said, making him laugh and hug me back.

"How are you always so positive? How do you keep yourself from thinking about the bad parts?" he asked, breaking away from me. I smirked, "Well, when you have a pessimist as a boyfriend, you try to be the sunshine in his life." I said as my lips grew into a wide smile. He chuckled, "I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist."

"Boy, haven't I heard that line before."

"It's true I am not-"

"Okay, whatever Dean. I need to tell you something else though." I said, trailing off and looking around, trying not to make eye contact. "What is it?" he replied, quite concerned. I huffed and turned back to him, biting my lip one more.  
"AfteryoutalkedaboutthatnightIalmostdied,IwenttothekitchentocooloffandgetsomebeerbutSamwasthereandhewaseatingyourpie." I rushed out saying.

His once calmed down face turned into anger when he heard what I quickly blurted out. "ItoldhimtogetoutoftheroombecauseIknewyou'dcomeinanysecond---" "For god's sake, calm down, I can't understand what your saying." Dean said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Don't be scared doll, you know I'd never hurt you." he said, reassuring me.  
I knew that, and frankly, I wasn't afraid that that would happen, I was afraid of him hurting Sam. Their fights can get intense at times, and no, they were not physical, but they ended up hurting each others feelings, and they don't apologize for it, and it's going to mess both of them up, and that's really stressful, and I don't need that kind of negativity in my life.

Taking a breath, I then talked like a sane person would. "So... he panicked and then went out through the window instead of the door that was like, two inches away from his _stupid_ ass, and I had to push him out because he was too tall to function.

"I was about to throw the pie out of the window as well because it was evidence of his crime, but then you walked in and you saw me holding the pie and I accidentally dropped it, so I was like ' _fuck it',_ then I pretended to be pissed off because of you even though I wasn't so that I could protect your idiot brother from suffering your wrath because,  I mean we did get into an argument and all, and I knew that that would add to the anger you will feel when you realize he had consumed your pie. _Pleasedon'tgetmadatyourbrother_." I said, rushing out my last sentence.

He clenched his jaw as well then tried to walk passed me. "Dean." I said, pulling him into and embrace. He sighed as I did this. "You know, for a second I thought you were running off with my brother. I thought you and him had been going behind my back and _shit..._ I thought I lost my favorite person to my second favorite person."  he said as he held my face in his strong hands.

"But," he said removing his hands from my face. "As it turns out, you were just covering for his idiocy when I thought I had messed up big time."

 

My breath hitched, _shit,_ Sam is totally getting it. "I am going to _fucking-"_ he started but didn't finish because Sam then started running towards us. This idiot has a death wish, I can feel it.

"For _fuck's_ sake Dean, I'm sorry I ate your pie. I bought you another one, if it makes you feel any better. But go on, lash out on me, but you should know your girlfriend had nothing to do with this." he said as he got close enough to shove the box of pie into Dean's arms. "I'm sorry. I really am, but rest assured that your pie fixed my hunger problem, and that your girl is the best damn thing that happened to our lives."

"Look," Sam said turning to me. "Cas told me _everything._ I know why you're doing this, and I'm sorry that the both of us were too stupid to realize it sooner." he said, referring to what I believe is me getting upset because of how the brothers fight over petty things. "But, I can handle a few insults from him, so  stop covering for me." he said.

"Wait, what the _fuck_ is happening? _What_ did Cas tell you all about?" Dean asked butting in.

"I told him about how upset she gets when you two get into a fight." Castiel said, popping out of no where. "About how I found her under her bed crying one time, with her hands on her ears. I asked why she was hiding and she replied, saying your screaming reminded her of her parents, and how she was the only one who could ever stop them from fighting." the angel explained. "Cas, that was necessary information." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Dean looked at my with soft eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry." he said walking towards me. I covered my face in embarrassment, as I felt the corner of my eyes prickle with tears and as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry. I swear I won't fight my brother... or at least I'll try not to." I chuckled in his arms and wrapped my arms around him.

After a brief moment of silence, Castiel started talking about the weather, making all of us laugh.

"So does that mean we're all good?" Sam asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Dean chuckled and broke our embrace. He turned to me as I gave my puppy dog eyes and pouted. He rolled his eyes then chuckled, "Fine, yeah, brother."

The two then hugged as we headed back inside.

 

You know what, I change my mind. I would rather being stuck with going out with these idiots than not be with them at all. 


End file.
